amigos con beneficios
by marly-kinami
Summary: Por más que quisiera negarlo mas ya no puedo me eh enamorado de mi mejor amiga de mi hermana de mi confidente de mi kagome por ue siempre ah sido MIA


**Los personajes de esta loca historia no me pertenecen pero la creatividad si jejeje **

**Los nombre que verán de Inuyasha Sekai Taisho Ikeda y Kagome Sue Higurashi Fuji son idea de FESABI una escritora de esta página la cual me encantan sus historias (se las recomiendo si es que no la conocen…n,n)**

-AMIGOS CON BENEFICIOS-

_**Necesito hablar con alguien crees poder venir**_

…_**..si puedes te espero en el cabaret**_

_**Att: tu amigo**_

Ese es el mensaje de texto que le acabo de mandar a mi mejor amiga

Se preguntan cuál es mi problema? Simple mi novia me dejo todavía no lo puedo creer que a mi Inuyasha Sakai Taisho Ikeda

El empresario más famoso del mundo y según revistas y casi toda la población femenina de Japón el más guapo o atractivo (no es que me crea mucho) pero es difícil de creer jaja para que me hago idiota yo mismo sabía que kykyo solo estaba por mi dinero obvio modelo tenia que ser y yo de estúpido nombre amor a su compañía muy bien me lo advirtieron miroku y sango

Carajo

Todavía sus palabras me retumban en la cabeza

"_**hay corazón que ingenuo yo solo estoy por tu dinero"**_

MIERDA

Me dan ganas de golpear a alguien pero por suerte estoy en el bar y cabaret más famoso de Tokio esperando a mi mejor amiga mi confidente y casi mi hermana y en la única en la que he podido confiar (aparte de miroku ) Kagome Sue Higurashi Fuji

A por cierto el hecho de que la vea en un cabaret no significa que es una de esas mujeres jajaja claro que no

Su padre Saito Higurashi es el dueño del bar y a veces le pide ayuda a su hija cuando no hay personal que atienda las mesas y aparte de ser el dueño del bar es un gran socio y amigo de mi padre Inu no Taisho

El día que conocí a kagome fue uno de los mejores pero también uno de los más graciosos

*-FLASH BACK*-

Me encontraba tomando una cerveza en el bar shikon ya que una jornada tan cansada de trabajo en la oficina con un montón de papeles te destruye por completo

De repente se me acerca una camarera muy bonita con un traje típico una falda un poco ampona un poco más arriba de las rodillas color negro con una camisa igual negra y un delantal blanco con zapatos con un poco de tacón y una diadema blanca que hacia juago con su uniforme y su largo cabello azabache que le llega hasta la mitad de las espalda

-buenas noches señor desea pedir otra cosa-me dijo amablemente la camarera

Yo quede como estúpido ante tan hermosa chica pero recupere rápido el conocimiento y le respondí

-me gustaría otra cerveza y…..-calle para hacerla pensar un poco-que me acompañes me gustaría mucho conocerte

Vi como rápidamente levantaba la mirada de la libreta de apuntes que tenía en las manos y su rostro se encendía en un tono rojizo

Como no vi repuesta suya y como nos íbamos perdiendo poco a poco en nuestras miradas le dije

-no pienses que quiero hacer otra cosa….claro que no pero me gustaría mucho conocerte se ve que eres una persona muy interesante-dije sonriente ella asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa y si era posible me atonte mas

-claro que no pensaba eso señor es solo que no me lo esperaba- me respondió sonriendo-por cierto mi nombre es Kagome-

-qué bonito nombre yo soy Inuyasha-

*-FIN FLAHS BACK*-

Y desde ese día nos hicimos muy amigos no niego que al principio si quise ligar con ella….jejeje n,n…..pero luego sentí una paz en mi interior tan grande al estar a su lado como si estuviera en mi hogar no se algo hermoso por así decirlo que esa idea de ligar se me vio imposible …..bueno…bueno…de echo…ya tenía novio jajajaja T-T me desilusione pero aun así me sentí increíble de poder estar a su lado

Al otro día por coincidencia conocí a su padre en una junta de negocios junto con mi padre

Mi padre nos presento y su apellido me vino a la mente Higurashi y desde ahí frecuente más a kagome

Un día en una comida entre la familia Taisho y la Higurashi nos enteramos que los dos nos conocíamos desde el jardín de niños lose fue difícil de creer pero lo comprobé después de las fotos que nos enseñaron la mama de kagome (Naomi) y las que enseño mi madre (Izayo) del jardín de niños y los tres primero años de primaria ya que por motivos de trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos a Hokkaido

Y no la volví a ver hasta ese día

_**Sweti Darling odor mashou**_

_**(Cariño mío, bailemos)**_

_**Hajikeru beauty lady**_

_**(Juntos preciosa)**_

_**Umare kawatte a mai yume soto iroditaino**_

_**(Quiero renacer y colorear lentamente este dulce sueño)**_

Salgo de mis recuerdos al reconocer el tono de mensaje de mi celular para enseguida localizarlo en mi bolsillo del saco negro que traigo puesto y sacar mi celular viendo que el mensaje es de kagome

_**Kouga es un imbécil!...puff llego en un**_

_**Momento también tengo que **_

_**Hablar con alguien**_

_**Att: kagome**_

DEMONIOS

Solo pensar que el idiota ese de su novio le haya echo algo me pone a hervir la sangre…..pero bueno tengo que esperar a que venga y me diga qué demonios paso para después yo tomar la llaves de mi auto y dirigirme a la casa del idiota de kouga (su novio) y romperle la cara jajajajajajaja si eso mismo hare que bueno esta mi plan macabro

Salgo de mi plan para torturar al idiota de kouga ya que mi amiga esta a mi lado con un abrigo negro que le llega un poco arriba del muslo dejando ver el vestido rojo que trae puesto unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón ligeramente maquillada solo con brillo que hace resaltar sus labios y unas sombras color negro sin exagerar

"_**simplemente hermosa es una diosa"**_ pensé como idiota pero ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido por unas lagrimas que puede notar en sus hermosos ojos chocolates rápidamente me puse en pie y la tome de los hombros para que después nuestras miradas se encontraran y se soltara a llorar abrazándome efusivamente a lo cual yo le correspondí

-ya pequeña….no te preocupes –trate de consolarla-ahora estas con migo no te pasara nada

Ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió

-gracias inu –dijo volviéndome a abrazar

Después de unos minutos más nos separamos un poco

"_**por dios que estoy asiendo "**_me dije a mi mismo

"_**que no es obvio te enamoraste de ella idiota"**_ me respondió mi subconsciente

"_**claro que no ella es mi amiga" **_me reproche yo solo mientras más me perdía en esos hermosos ojos

"_**jajajaja si serás idiota la quieres más que eso **_"mi conciencia otra ves

"_**pues claro porque es como mi hermana "**_me volví a reprochar mientras una fuerza sobre natural me acercaba mas y mas a su rostro

"_**si claro y tu eres rubio y de ojos azules no"**_

"_**que quieres decir **_"pregunte mas confundido viendo como poco a poco la cercanía se iba perdiendo y como ella serraba lentamente sus ojos al igual que yo los míos

"_**que tu solo estabas con kikyo por el gran parecido que tiene con kagome" **_me dijo mi subconsciente supongo que ya estaba harto de mí idiotez

"_**supongo" **_dije pensativo mientras sentía como su respiración chocaba con la mía

"_**si…. solo por eso bésala ahora" **_me grito mi mente

"**no puedo"** dije casi resistiéndome pero esos labios tan deliciosos me incitaban más a probarlos

"_**hazlo ahora mismo o te arrepentirás en unos 5 minutos "**_me advirtió mi mente

"_**de que hab..las" **_dije ya por fin acortando mas la distancia y rosar su labios

-INUYASHAAAAA!...amigo-más inoportuno tenía que ser miroku

Su grito me despertó y al parecer a ella igual ya que enseguida nos soltamos y pude notar el sonrojo de kagome que la hacía lucir más hermosa maldije en vos baja

"_**te lo dije idiota" **_me reprocho mi estúpida mente

-amigo que raro verte aquí ya que desde que estas con kykyo no vienes mas a esta gran lugar-me dijo miroku sonriendo y pude notar que sango estaba atrás de el sonriendo

-¡feh! Pues acostúmbrate otra vez ya que estaré de nuevo por aquí-dije serio y viendo como sango me así un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo y se dirigía asía kagome

-y eso querido amigo-me dijo con cara de asombro

-¡keh! Kykyo me dejo-dije sin más rodeos note como miroku sonreía y sango y kagome empezaron a reír

-de que se ríen-dije fingiendo enojo sabia el por qué de la risa según ellas avían apostado cuanto duraba con kykyo pero lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue que miroku se entero por culpa de sango y me contara todo a mi

-jajajaj es que …jajajaja …sabíamos que no llegarías lejos con ella-dijo sango con dificultad

-y sango y yo…..jajajaja apostamos una hamburguesa en el wacdonals …..jajajaja y yo gane jajajajaja-respondio kagome

Miroku también empezó a reír lo cual poco a poco me contagio a mi

-bueno…..bueno…ya basta de risa-dijo mi amigo calmándonos a los 4 mientras nos acomodábamos mas para sentarnos en la mesa yo me quite el saco negro de mi traje quedando solo con la camisa blanca para después subirme las mangas

kagome se quito su abrigo dejando ver el vestido rojo que le hacía ver más hermosa de lo normal era ajustado a su figura lo cual dejaba ver sus curvas perfectas su cabello azabache suelto y en el cuello el nudo que lo sujetaba que fácilmente podía deshacer para después hacerla mía….moví mi cabeza para desasearme de esa idea tan loca

"_**pero bien que te gustaría" **_me dijo mi mente

Preferí no hacerle caso y sentarme en la mesa

Miroku se quito su saco café quedando solo con la camisa negra que traía abajo eh izo lo mismo que yo

Sango se quito su abrigo gris dejando ver la falda negra un poco ajustada y su camisa azul dejando ver su muy buen físico

Tomamos asiento y pedimos nuestros tragos yo pedí un whisky

Kagome pidió un Martini seco

Miroku pidió una cerveza

Sango pidió una piña colada sin alcohol ya que está embarazada

A por cierto de quien esta embaraza es de mi flamante amigo miroku que hace apenas 2 años viven un feliz matrimonio y ya con un bebe en camino de dos meses de gestación apenes se le nota el briente a sango lo cual a los 4 nos pone muy alegres por saber que pronto ellos serán padres y kagome y yo tíos literalmente

Llegaron nuestros pedidos y empezamos a platicar del problema de kagome

-y bien que te hiso ese idiota-pregunte un poco enojado pude ver como la situación se tensaba

-pues…terminamos-dijo casi en un susurro pero como yo estaba a su lado sentado la pude escuchar

-si se puede saber por qué?-inquirió sango un poco preocupada

-pues….hoy cumplíamos nuestro cuarto aniversario-hiso una pausa y tomo aire-entonces prepare una cena para los dos…..ya todo iba bien pero como … a los 15 minutos me llego el mensaje de inu-volvio a suspirar –y me empezó a decir que yo pasaba más tiempo con inu que con el que ya parecía mi novio-vi que trataba de contenerse para no llorar-me enoje con el por decir eso…y se lo dije…..pero no me creyó…y se fue ….sin antes decirme que ya…había encontrado otra que si era una mujer…..no una niña como yo…..-dijo por fin

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla sango me miro preocupada y miroku solo negó con la cabeza mientras mi niña lloraba

-soy el culpable kag….. por que por mi culpa discutieron….-dije en un susurro

Por una parte me sentía así pero por otra muy muy en el fondo quería brincar de emoción por que rompieron y así yo tener una oportunidad con la mujer que en verdad quiero y esa es kagome

Por más que quisiera negarlo mas ya no puedo me eh enamorado de mi mejor amiga de mi hermana de mi confidente de mi kagome por que kagome siempre ha sido mía aunque no lo pude ver antes

Esta es la mejor noche para conquistarla y arreglar su corazón y no dejare que se me escape de las manos

Espero que esta historia repare la otra jajajaja no se preocupen mi primera historia si la subiré pero como vieron tuve algunos problemas con la subida de los siguientes capítulos

Como soy nueva me confundí mucho en eso y necesito de su apoyo quiero que me explique algunas cosas con respecto a la pagina

*como subir los capítulos (u-u fue lo que se me complica mas jejeje n,n)

*por que en lugar de decir ¡oh dios! Dicen ¡oh kami! (Jeje no lo entiendo)

*por que el nombre de ino no taisho al padre de inuyasha

Jejejeje bueno creo que esas son todas mis dudas _ jeje espero que me las puedan contestar y que me ayuden con lo de los capítulos (jejeje…soy un poco inútil n,n jajaja)

**Sakura-kinomoto-fan:** gracias por tus consejos en la otra historia y para decirte que me encanta como escribes eres una de mis autoras favoritas gracias por el comentario y las observaciones

**Kagome taisho 77:** gracias por ser la primera en comentar me alentó mucho tu comentario para poder seguir con la historia anterior

**MADEME MORGAN: **gracias por la observaciones (debo admitir que si dolieron n,n) pero me acostumbrare y espero que esta historia este mejor redactada por fis tu opinión como la de los demás es muy importante para una novata como yo gracias

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA LA OTRA SAIYONARA ATT: MARLY-KINAMI


End file.
